For modern radio communication systems, it is expected that relay nodes are being heavily used. A relay node will receive signalling from a source, and pass it on to another direction, providing the opportunity to counter path loss effects. Such technology seems to be particularly useful and promising in the context of millimeter wave length radio signalling.